


Operation Admit It

by princess13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Crack, F/M, Kabby, Linctavia - Freeform, wicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess13/pseuds/princess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five months since the fall of Mount Weather and Marcus and Abby haven't admitted they've fallen in love. Everyone else can see it so Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Octavia and Lincoln form several (insane and possibly very dangerous) plans to make Abby and Marcus admit their love.</p><p>Crack fic, i swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Waterfall

Operation Admit part 1  
Life in the first five months after Mount Weather was rough. Obviously, injuries had to be healed and order had to be set. 

Clarke Griffin returned one month after Mount Weather, having come to terms with what she had done. Since then, Clarke and Bellamy, with Lincoln and Octavia's help had created a stable camp. 

The 100 camp was connected to Camp Jaha, but it sat off somewhat by itself. The rest of the camp had been devised based on profession. Cabins and buildings had gone up and a stable way of life had begun. 

"Alright, based on the small number of children, I say we only build one school building for the moment." Bellamy Blake said to the council. The council of Camp Jaha consisted of himself, Clarke and Octavia as representatives for the 100. 

"I agree." Marcus Kane, Chancellor and head of Security said. "Do we have any objections?"

Clarke, a pretty and pale and blonde girl shook her head. "No, that should be fine." She looked to Octavia, a beautiful and serious brunette girl her age. 

"I also have none." Octavia said seriously. 

"Then the 100 have no reason against it. Camp Jaha councilors?" Kane asked Sinclair, head of their resources, and Abby Griffin, their chief doctor. 

"None." Abby replied while Sinclair shook his head. 

"Then further planning for the school can commence tomorrow." Marcus said, adjourning the meeting. Sinclair was the first to leave, hurrying off to see about their water pump. 

"Are Raven and Wick up for swimming later?" Octavia asked, stretching her arms as her serious mode slid away. 

"Yeah." Clarke said, "everyone's super excited." There was a big swimming event happening at the lake later that day. 

"Ah, is the swim fest today?" Marcus asked the young people. 

"Yeah, you should come Marcus!" Bellamy said. Since the fall of Mount Weather, the two of them had formed some kind of weird bromance that everyone always teased them about. 

"I have to make sure-"

"Marcus-" Clarke sighed. "You deserve a break. Everyone's coming, you don't you?"

"Because I am the chancellor and I-" 

"If you say don't have fun, I swear I'll hit you." Clarke grinned. Oddly enough, Marcus had become like a father to Clarke since the death of her own. 

Abby, who had been reading papers at the other end of the table, stood up. Marcus's eyes instantly shot over to the beautiful women. Clarke and the others hid their amusement. 

"Are you leaving?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, I have to clean up medical." Abby replied, gathering her papers. 

"Why don't you come, Abby. Surely, you could use a day off with everything you do." Octavia said. 

Abby laughed. "As inviting as swimming sounds, I'll pass." 

"Why?" Bellamy asked at once. He really liked Abby, he did, but the women was stubborn. Much like someone I love, he thought, glancing over at Clarke. 

"I...well," Abby trailed off, glancing back at the door for some kind of escape. 

"She can't swim." Marcus replied. "I was going to teach her but she chickened out." 

"My mother actually was scared to do something?" Clarke's eyes bulged in her head. Bellamy and Octavia laughed. 

"No, I'm not scared! It's just-" Abby trailed off. She was downright terrified to see a shirtless Marcus. Dammit, she couldn't think of him like that or she'd have to admit to herself she'd fallen for him. 

No, Abby, do not think that. She mentally slapped herself. Marcus is your friend, you can not think of him like that. Besides, he doesn't even like you like that. 

Marcus, on the other hand, was ultra disappointed that she had chickened out. To him, she was the most gorgeous creature in the world. He had looked foreword to time at the waterfall with her. 

No, Marcus, you can't think like that. Abby's your friend and if she found out you were in love with her, she'd never speak to you again, Marcus thought. 

"Well, since you two are losers and won't come, I think we'll go and get ready to leave." Octavia said, standing up. Abby and Marcus both nodded before Abby shot out of the room and almost sprinted away. 

"They're blind." Octavia shook her head. "Everyone sees the looks they give each other. Why can't they both just see they're in love." 

"I really thought they would have admitted it by now." Clarke sighed. "I love my mom and Kane always makes her happy when he's around. She just won't admit that she loves him." 

"Talkin' about Kane and Abby?" Raven Reyes, a pretty latino girl, had just appeared. She was followed by her boyfriend, Kyle Wick, a tall, muscular young man. 

"Yep." Octavia replied with a shake of her head. 

"Is Kane coming swimming?" Wick asked of his good friend. 

"Nope. The *chancellor* is not allowed to have fun." Bellamy replied and Wick rolled his eyes.

"I swear the man only has fun around Dr. Griffin. He never shuts up about her." Wick said. "Why can't he just see that they're meant for each other." 

"Is anyone else fed up with this? Because it's starting to make me crazy" Clarke asked. 

"I am." Bellamy said and three other hands shot into the air. 

"Good because we're gonna make them confess." Clarke said with an evil grin.   
\-------------------------------

Bellamy and Wick wandered into the chancellor's quarters about ten minutes later. Marcus was hunched over some maps and looked up at the two of them. 

"Hello?" 

"You're coming to the waterfall with us." Wick said firmly. 

"Excuse me?" Marcus blinked at the two. 

"We, as in Wick and I, demand that you come to the waterfall." Bellamy said as he and Wick yanked Marcus up from his chair. 

"Why?" Marcus asked with suspicion. "I'm not going if you plan to dunk me-" 

"Would you just go and put swim clothes on." Wick said. Marcus sighed, seeing that he wasn't getting out of this one. He strode over and found a pair of old shorts to wear. 

"Why do I have to do this again?" Marcus asked, a minute later as he walked down the hall in the shorts with Wick and Bellamy. 

"Because you seem sad, Kane." Wick said. 

"Sad?" 

"Yeah, you seem like there's someone you need in your life. Someone special." Bellamy said. 

"Look at us," Wick slung his arms around Bellamy and Marcus's bare necks. None of them were wearing shirts since they were going swimming. "The three hottest guys in camp." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marcus was growing more and more confused by the minute. 

"Marcus, they'll be lots of pretty women your age at the waterfall today. We want you to find that someone special." Bellamy said. 

"But I-" 

"Just think," Wick said. "I'll have Raven, Bellamy'll have Clarke and you can have...Indra, maybe?" 

"Indra?" Marcus was utterly revolted. 

"What? Indra's a nice women." Wick said innocently. Bellamy was trying hard not to laugh, making his face feel like it was going to explode. 

"When she's not trying to stab you." Marcus gasped. "Believe me, I don't think I need Indra." 

"So someone less violent." Wick said thoughtfully. "Maybe we could bring back Major Bryne from the dead for you." 

"What?" Marcus cried. 

"I always knew you guys would look good together." Wick said and Bellamy started to cry from silent laughter.   
\-------------------------------

"Hello, mother." Clarke said as she and Raven wondered into medical. 

"Clarke, Raven." Abby nodded to them before turning back to her work. 

"Mom, I'm worried about you." Clarke said at once. If you wanted Abigail Griffin to do something, you make her worry. 

"About what, honey?" Abby asked at once, dropping her work and turning to her daughter. 

"You really seem thin and tired all the time." Clarke said at once, gesturing to Abby's small body and dark circles under her eyes. 

"We think you need to have some fun." Raven said, her ponytail flopping over her shoulder. Both girls were dressed in tight shorts and tank tops, ready for the waterfall. 

"Fun?" Abby blinked. 

"Come on Mom, you haven't had fun since...well...a long time ago." Clarke begged. 

"I do have fun. My job's fun." Abby replied, clearly trying to push them out the door. Clarke and Raven shared a pointed look. 

"That's not what I meant." Clarke said. Abby raised her eyebrows. 

"And what did you mean by that, Clarke Griffin?" Abby said sternly. 

"Clarke's just saying maybe it's time that you meet someone..." Raven said very quickly and intently looked at the floor when Abby gave her a patronizing look. 

"So that's what this is about?" Abby frowned and crossed her arms. "Setting me up with someone?" 

"No, I mean..." Clarke muttered. "You're smart and beautiful and..I'm sure someone thinks that too." 

"I've heard a couple of mechanics say they think she's hot." Raven told Clarke, acting as if Abby couldn't hear her. Abby paled. 

"Mechanics?" Clarke wrinkled her nose. The mechanics at the camp were a crazy bunch of drunks, excluding Raven. "No, none of them." 

"I don't know. A few grounders will be there today." Raven said. "Come on Abby! It'll be fun." 

"Please mom! I'll love you forever." Clarke said. Abby sighed. 

"Okay." 

"Yay!" Clarke and Raven cried and hugged her. "Here!" They flung a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top at her. 

"I can't wear these, Clarke. I am a respectable member of this camp and.." Abby was appalled by the idea wearing such revealing clothing. 

"No you'll look good." Raven said intently as she shoved Abby behind a curtain to change. When Abby emerged a minute later, Raven whistled. 

"You've got a hot mom, Clarke. Why, if I wasn't dating Wick, I'd hop-" 

"Raven! Do not go there." Both Griffin women snapped and Raven smirked. 

"It's gonna work." Raven hissed to Clarke excitedly as Abby followed them to the waterfall. "Kane won't be able to take his eyes off of her."   
\---------------------------------

Raven's theory proved to be successful. Marcus watched as the three women entered the clearing for the waterfall. 

He was so transfixed on Abby's beauty as entered. Her hair floated around her in silky waves. The tank top hugged her in the right places and her shorts made her ass look... 

No, Marcus! Stop staring at her ass. Stop it. 

"Kane?" Sinclair asked him. "Are you alright? You looked a little lost."

Yeah, lost in Abby's hair. "Nope, I'm fine." 

Marcus decided to be daring and he climbed out of the water. He knew he looked like a god coming out of the water with water dripping from his hair and the sun shining on his abs. 

He heard a few women, sky and grounder alike, giggling and excitedly talking about him. He ignored their flirting waves and headed straight to Abby. 

"Abby." He called. She turned to face him. He saw her run her eyes across his body before blushing and turing away. 

"Marcus." She said, not looking at him. "You, um, seem to be enjoying the water." 

"I am. You should join me. I'll help you, Abby." Marcus said, reaching out to touch her bare shoulder. God, her skin was so soft. 

"No, that's okay." Abby gave him a small smile. "Thank you though." 

"Oh, okay." Marcus said, deflating some. He wanted some excuse to touch her silken skin again. 

"I'm gonna go now." She said awkwardly. She headed over and sat beneath a tree and pulled out a book on grounder medicine. 

"Wow," came a voice from behind him. A mechanic whose name he didn't know stood behind him. "Dr. Griffin..she's...she's fine." He nodded approvingly as he checked her out. 

Marcus felt a pang of jealously course through his veins. He had to remind himself that he had no claim on her and anyone could check her out. 

"Hey!" It was Bellamy. "You see anyone you like yet?" 

"Uh..." Was Marcus could muster. 

"Hey, Indra looks pretty good from over there." Wick had just joined them. 

"Wick, if you say that one more time I will cut off your tongue and feed it to the gorilla." Marcus threatened. Wick shut up instantly. 

"Hey guys!" It was Octavia. Her hair was soaked from the water. "Let's jump off the waterfall. It's fun." 

So they climbed to the top of the waterfall. Raven, Wick, Bellamy, Lincoln and Clarke were already at the top. 

Octavia and Bellamy flipped off the fall together. Wick followed them down. 

"Okay, Raven!" Bellamy muttered into his walkie talkie. "Part two." 

Raven started to run as if she was going to jump off the water but slipped at the last moment. Her arm landed on the stone and she gave a fabulous scream. She wasn't hurt at all but killed her acting part. 

Everyone had stopped to look up at Raven, who was gasping and clinging to her arm. "Abby! Abby, help! My arm!" Raven screamed. 

Abby dropped the book and ran towards the waterfall. Marcus tried to not admire her muscles as she climbed the rocks to the top. 

"What happened?" She gasped as she reached the top. She jogged over to reach Raven. 

"It's my arm." Raven groaned. "I fell and it hurts." 

"Here let me look at it." Abby said bending over to look at Raven's arm. Marcus was in the perfect position to have a full view of her butt. 

No, Marcus look away. He forces himself to focus on something else. Wick caught his eye and wagged his eyebrows at him. 

Clarke glanced down at the Blakes to make sure that their half of the plan was fulfilled. Sure enough, no one was in the water. Time to activate her half of the plan. 

She acted as if she was going to help Raven but she bumped into her mother, sending her over the edge of the waterfall with a scream. 

"Mom!" She cried as she heard Abby's splash into the water. She crawled to the side, only to see nothing but mist from the fall. 

Marcus's heart had nearly stopped when he saw Abby go crashing off the waterfall's edge. He knew she couldn't swim and the falls crushing her wouldn't help. 

He didn't think twice. He dove off the waterfall and plunged into the water. He looked around wildly for Abby under the water. He couldn't find her. Where did she go? 

Marcus began to panic. No, he had to find her. He caught a flash of dark hair through the waves and swam as fast as he could towards her. 

She wasn't moving!

Panic and fear overtook Marcus's thoughts and he grabbed the woman around the middle and kicked off from the ground with her. He kept a firm grip around her stomach as he swam.

His face broke the surface and he gasped for air. He kicked his way over to the shore so fast that his muscles screamed in protest. He cradled Abby in his arms before carrying her onto the shore and gently setting her down. 

Abby's lips were blue and her skin was paper white. Her hair clung to her face and arms and her skin felt like ice to his touch. 

"Abby?" Marcus gasped, gently shaking her. "Abby!" 

Clarke watched the exchange with a thrill of triumph when Marcus dove after her mother. But when Marcus emerged from water clinging to her motionless mother, she panicked. 

"Oh my god! I killed my mother!" She cried in horror. She leapt off the waterfall and began to swim towards them. 

"Abby, wake up. Abby." Marcus shook her. Suddenly,she gasped and then coughed out a great deal of water from her mouth. She lay gasping for air on the shore. 

"Abby, are you okay?" Marcus asked in deep concern as he stared into her brown eyes. He didn't even realize he was stroking her cheek until she rolled over and coughed out more water. 

"Abby!" Jackson, Abby's assistant and good friend came running towards his mentor. 

"Jackson, no!" Octavia literally tackled the man. Jackson looked at her, bewildered. "Let them have the moment." 

"Oh.." Was all Jackson said. Clearly, he understood and was probably just as fed up with the two as they were. 

"Abby, are you okay?" Marcus asked her again. She nodded, still gasping for air. 

"Mom, I am so sorry!" Clarke cried as she climbed from the water. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Abby gasped. 

"Are you sure? You really scared me, Abby." Marcus said. The concern in his eyes was unmistakable. 

"I'm fine, Marcus." She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She lay her head back on the grass, shivering. 

Marcus sprung into action. He grabbed his towel from a few feet away and helped Abby stand up slowly. He wrapped the towel around her shaking shoulders. 

"I'm gonna go and walk back to camp." Abby muttered, clutching the towel tighter around her shoulders. 

"I'll go with you just in case." Marcus said at once. 

"No, that's okay." Abby said with another cough. "You stay and have fun." 

"I can't have fun when i'm worried about you." Marcus said. "You nearly died, Abby." 

"Thank you, Marcus." Abby gently place her hands on his. "But i'll be fine." 

"Abby-" 

"I don't want you to leave having fun just for me." Abby said. 

"But i would." Marcus said. "Abby, I..." 

Clarke, Octavia and Raven all clasped hands. "Say it Kane. Say it." They cried. 

"You what?" Abby blinked, waiting for his response. 

"I just want you to be okay. But i see that you're fine so...um...i'll see you later." Marcus said and he turned and walked away, shaking his head. 

"Kane, what the hell?!" Bellamy groaned. 

"He was gonna tell her." Raven sighed. 

Abby turned and walked towards the forest, looking hurt. Wether it was from the fall or Kane's odd nature, the group couldn't tell. 

Marcus tried not to watch her leaving. A sinking feeling reached his heart. He wanted to race after her and kiss her with everything in him. 

Clarke was suddenly there, hugging him around the middle. "Oh, thank you Marcus. Thank you." 

"Uh, you're welcome, Clarke." He said. 

"I can't believe i made her fall in. Thank you for saving my mom. She would've died if it wasn't for you. I'm glad to know that my mom has someone who loves her." Clarke said. 

"What? Loves her?" 

"What?" Clarke acted confused, hoping that an improv idea would save them all. "You don't love my mother?" 

"Abby and I are just friends, Clarke." Marcus said, sounding unconvincing. "I was just doing what anyone would have done." 

"But-" 

"Clarke, Abby and I both know we need to lead this camp together. That's why we risk our lives for each other." Marcus said, still trying to sound convincing. Clarke's face fell and she walked away. 

"Yeah, Kane." Wick had once again arrived. 

"Wick...." Marcus warned. 

"You saving Dr. Griffin was awesome. You're a hero!" Wick cried. 

"Right?" Marcus waited for Wick to say something stupid. 

"You know who probably thinks that's awesome? In..." Wick asked. 

"Do you have a death wish?" Marcus knew who he was going to say. "Do not say it!" 

"....dra...."

"KYLE WICK!"   
\--------------------------------

Operation 1: The waterfall   
Result: Failed   
Causality: Kyle Wick (attacked by Target 1, Marcus Kane, for being annoying)   
Conclusion: WE NEED MORE HELP!!! 

Report by: C. Griffin, B. Blake, O. Blake, R. Reyes, K. Wick and Lincoln


	2. Operation 2: Truth or Dare

Operation Admit part 2

Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Wick were hanging out in their favorite hideout, the roof of the ark. They sat in a circle, sweating under the hot sun and frying their butts on the metal. 

"I can't believe Kane didn't do it." Bellamy grumbled with a sigh. He took a gulp of water and leaned against Clarke. 

"Did you ask him about her on guard duty?" Wick asked Bellamy. "On his big save and all."

"Yeah I did." Bellamy confessed. "But all he did was tell me to stay focused." He then added an afterthought, "did anyone else see him staring at Abby's ass?" 

Everyone raised their hands. 

"We need a new plan." Clarke said, clapping her hands together. "Something that'll make them confess their love for each other." 

The sound of laughter reached their ears and they all crawled on their stomachs across the ark's roof to reach the edge. They each popped their heads over to see Abby laughing at something Kane was saying to her. 

"Look at 'em. Lovebirds who don't realize their in love." Raven said in a sour voice. 

"Hey Raven, I dare you to tell them to get married." Octavia grinned evilly at her friend. Raven smirked right back. 

"Okay." Raven took a deep breath and shouted below them. "GET MARRIED ALL READY!" 

It startled the two below them. Abby jumped, dropping her stack of papers and they scattered everywhere. Kane jumped to a military pose, his gun raised and prepared to shoot anyone. 

Raven laughed evilly at the chaos she had just created. Clarke and Octavia smirked while the three boys slapped the top of the ark in their own laughter. 

"Was it the sudden noise that scared them or the fact that someone finally said it to them that made them jump?" Lincoln slapped his knee as he laughed. 

"That's it!" Octavia suddenly said. All heads snapped to look at her. Octavia was grinning like a mad woman. "We play truth or dare and make them confess." 

"Now that's an idea." Bellamy said with a nod of his head. He looked very impressed and proud of his sister. 

"What's truth or dare?" Lincoln asked, looking lost. 

"It's a game we used to play on the ark. If you pick truth, you have to truthfully answer a question you're asked. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever someone dares you to do." Bellamy explained. 

"I think it's the way to go." Clarke said. The rest of the group nodded their heads. "We spread the word to everyone that's it's tonight around the fire." 

"Sounds good." Bellamy agreed. 

"I'll make sure that my mom comes and Bellamy or Wick, make sure Kane comes too." Clarke said, taking charge. 

"Hands in." Octavia cheered, sticking her hand out. Everyone pilled their hands on top of hers. "Operation Admit on three." 

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..." 

"OPERATION ADMIT!"   
\-------------------------------

"KANE!" Wick roared as he entered Kane's quarters without knocking. Marcus was reading a book at his desk and he jumped violently. His book flew up into the air and landed with a thud at his feet. 

"Wick, what the hell?" He shouted as Wick sauntered into the room. Wick grinned sheepishly at him. 

"I just wanted to inform our great and powerful chancellor that we are about to play truth or dare and would like for you to join us." Wick said. 

"No thanks." Marcus picked up his book from the floor. "I'm very happy here." 

"Uh are you sure?" Wick squinted to read the title. "Because 'A standard guide to the care of your llama' doesn't look interesting...do you even have a llama?"

"No, but Lincoln says we can get one." Marcus replied without looking up. 

"Well i think you should go and play truth or dare with us." Wick said. "Cmon, all kinds of people will be there." 

"Sure, wick, i'd love to go to and watch people embarrass themselves by doing something stupid or sharing some deep dark secret." Marcus said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Okay then." Wick huffed. "I'll just have to go and announce to the camp that you're secretly in love with Indra." 

"You do that." Marcus said with a grin, clearly assuming he wouldn't. 

Wick turned to the door and walked outside. "EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!" He bellowed. "I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM OUR CHANCELLOR." 

Wick heard Kane's book smash to the floor. The sound of Kane running to the door reached his ears. 

Grinning widely, he began to shout again. "HE WANTS US ALL TO KNOW THAT HE IS IN LOVE WITH-"

"Okay, okay, i'll play!" Marcus cried, looking breathless as he hung to the door. 

"NEVER MIND! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Wick roared. Everyone in the camp had stopped to stare at him but they slowly turned back to what they were doing. 

Wick linked arms with Kane and began to pull him towards the fire where several people were gathered around. Word had spread like wild fire about the game and nearly everyone in camp had shown up. 

"Hey, Marcus!" Sinclair slapped Marcus on the back. "Who did you fall in love with?" 

"No one." Marcus said at once. 

"Bob, his new donkey." Wick said. Marcus sent him an annoyed glare. Sinclair gasped. 

"You have a pet donkey, Marcus?" Sinclair asked. 

"No, I do not have a donkey and no, I am not in love." Marcus said with a growl. Why couldn't people leave him alone for one night. One night! That was all he was asking. 

"Oh cool." Sinclair shrugged. "I thought Wick was going to tell us you loved Dr. Griffin."   
\----------------------------

"Hey Jackson, did you hear about the truth or dare game later?" Clarke asked Jackson loudly as they sorted through supplies in medical. 

"Yeah, i did. I think it would be very fun." Jackson said back with equal volume. He moved the needles into a new box as he and Clarke sat on the floor with boxes surrounding them. 

"Are you going?" Clarke asked him loudly, glancing over at her mother who was sitting against a med table a few feet across from them. Abby seemed totally focused on what she was doing. 

"Yes, I am." Jackson practically screamed. "Do you know of anyone who isn't going?" 

"Why are you two screaming?" Abby cried angrily. 

"There's a truth or dare game tonight, mom! We're sooo excited." Clarke squealed. 

"So i've gathered." Abby grumbled and turned back to her work. 

"Why don't you come abby?" Jackson asked. "You could use a break."

"Last time I took a break, I fell off a waterfall and nearly drowned." Abby laughed. "I think i'll pass." 

"But there'll be no waterfalls." Jackson said. 

"It'll be good for you, mom." Clarke said excitedly. "You need to let loose some." 

"Clarke." Abby warned, her eyes getting narrow. 

"If you don't come, i'll tell everyone about that time you called dad's mom an ugly llama in german, thinking she didn't know what it meant. But she did and she hit you with her plate." Clarke said suddenly. Jackson burst into laughter, clutching his sides. Abby looked horrified. 

"You wouldn't." 

"I would." Clarke said while Jackson sat with tears running down his face. "Now you're coming with me." 

Abby had no choice but to follow her daughter and a still laughing Jackson out the door. By the time the had reached the fire, nearly half the camp was there. 

"They dragged you here too." Marcus had found Abby, looking very uncomfortable. "I think we're the only ones acting like adults here." 

"Yeah." Abby replied with a sigh. "Please stay near me so I don't feel like a complete idiot." 

"Deal." Marcus agreed. 

Meanwhile, Clarke and Wick had found the others in the crowd. "How'd you convince them?" Both Clarke and Wick asked each other at the same time. 

"Blackmail." They both replied. And then they laughed and high fived. 

"YO, ALRIGHT! WE'RE GONNA GET STARTED!" Raven screamed and everyone settled around the fire.   
\---------------------------------

The game was absolutely insane. Raven had started about by daring Clarke to shout on the loudspeaker that "Lexa is a crappy kisser". Then Clarke made Bellamy confess that he was actually deathly terrified of kittens. 

Bellamy went on to dare Octavia to go and stab the llama book. Octavia stabbed it right down the middle, making it unreadable. Marcus looked crestfallen. 

Octavia dared Monty to run around camp screaming that he loved the way his hair felt when he ran. Monty wormed Miller into confessing that he wished he could've been a butterfly. Miller made Monroe do cartwheels till she threw up and Monroe made Sinclair sing "Barbie Girl" at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god, we are the only adults here tonight." Abby giggled to Marcus, who nodded. Meanwhile, Jasper was juggling moonshine bottles. 

"Abby, truth or dare?" Jasper asked the doctor. 

Abby watched as Jackson did a flip over the fire as his dare. Feeling confident that she would for sure die if she did that, she played her safe card. "Umm..truth." 

"Okay," Jasper looked around gleefully. "Do you or do you not love Kane?" 

There was a collective gasp and everyone leaned in closer, waiting for her answer. Abby felt the heat grow on her cheeks and she glanced over to Marcus who was starting intently at her. 

"Well of course I do. Marcus has always been a good friend of mine and he has risked his own life for mine, so I guess that means that, yes, I do love him since he is a good friend of mine." Abby replied quickly, deflecting the question. 

"You weren't specific enough, Jasper." Octavia hissed at him. Jasper shrugged apologetically at her. 

Abby chose at that moment to stand up and get a drink. She vanished from the fireside group and got her drink, her cheeks flaming. She had totally just lied back there but Marcus couldn't know the way she really felt. 

Marcus had just dared Octavia to do a backflip and she did one with ease. Clarke's turn to ask came up and she was grinning like a madwoman. "Marcus," her voice rang out loudly and the rowdy group fell silent. "Truth or dare?" 

Marcus grinned cockily at Clarke while Abby returned to her spot next to him with her drink. "Dare." 

"I dare you to make out.. with my mother...for Five. Whole. Minutes." Clarke smirked, her voice ringing out loudly. Everyone gasped excitedly and turned to stare at the two. Marcus struggled to keep his glee contained while Abby, beside him, promptly spit out her drink in shock. 

She looked from Clarke, who looked more than pleased with herself, to Marcus who looked mildly surprised. "But..." 

"You have to Abby!" Octavia shouted. "Or else Clarke'll tell everyone about-"

Abby grabbed the back of Kane's head and yanked him towards her. Their lips crashed together and they kissed for the first time. There was a moment of surprise before Marcus began to kiss her back. Their lips moved in sync and Abby closed her eyes, her body exploding from pleasure. 

God her lips are so soft, Marcus thought as he kissed her. The cat calls and whistles faded from his ears because there was only Abby and nothing else mattered except that she was kissing him. He wanted to kiss her over and over until he died. 

He barely registered the rest of the game going on around him. He and Abby were in the own little world where the only thing that mattered was him and her. His hand gently reached up to cup her cheek and pull her closer so they didn't have to stretch their necks. He pulled with a little too much enthusiasm and she practically ended up in his lap. 

"Hey, five minutes are up." Octavia shouted at them. Abby pulled back at once and Marcus managed to stop himself from grabbing her again. Her cheeks were flaming red and she looked flustered. 

"Hottest kiss of the night!" Wick shouted and whistled at them. A few others applauded. Abby looked mortified and she pushed herself off of him . 

"Abby?" Marcus asked. He didn't think kissing her in front of a crowd was embarrassing. In fact, he thought it was fun. He used to kiss tons of girls at parties when he was young. 

"I've got to go." She said quickly and walked as fast as she could away. Marcus called after her as she vanished into the darkness. 

"Did he just let her go? Did he just let her go?" Clarke asked, her voice rising in panic. She stared in horror at Marcus. 

"He did." Bellamy said with a nod. Clarke groaned. "Wick, we need Abby to come back." 

Wick nodded and jumped up on a table and began to shout. "OH, ABIGAL GRIFFIN. YOU NEED TO COME BACK HERE AND KISS KANE AGAIN. OR ELSE I'LL MAKE HIM KISS INDRA!" 

"WHAT?" Marcus cried in horror. There remained no sign of Abby and Wick clearly had thought that would work. He tried again with less confidence in his voice. 

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAN INDRA AND...UHH...I'LL KILL KANE'S LLAMA NAMED BOB IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK!" 

Clarke and Raven burst into tears at Wick's failure, knowing that their plan hadn't worked. Octavia and Bellamy stared at him in horror while Lincoln was trying not to laugh. 

"YOU SHOULD DO THIS BECAUSE KANE AND INDRA-"

"Are not going to kiss!" Marcus shouted at Wick, advancing quickly. Wick saw the man and was terrified. 

"....YET.. " Wick saw Marcus closing in "YOU-YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT. ACTUALLY, I'D REALLY LIKE THAT CUZ HE'S GOING TO KILL ME." Wick cried and fled into the darkness as Marcus chased after him, screaming obscenities. 

Clarke and Raven broke into sobs.  
\---------------------------------  
Operation 2: Truth or Dare  
Result: Failed  
Casualty: Wick (i know, again) for being extremely unhelpful and making the situation worse.  
Conclusion: MORE EXTREME MEASURES

Report by C. Griffin, B. Blake, O. Blake, R. Reyes, K. Wick and ?. Lincoln.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Admit part 3

Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy sat around the round table of the council room a week after the whole truth or dare incident. They sat half listening to whatever Sinclair was reporting. None of them were really paying attention, they were watching Kane and Abby. Abby had been extremely jumpy around Kane while seemed more confident around her. 

"Does that sound alright?" Sinclair asked loudly, making everyone jump. Apparently the three hadn't been the only ones not paying attention. 

"Um...what did you say?" Bellamy asked the man. Sinclair gave an irritated sigh before speaking. 

"I asked if it would be okay if we put an in ground pool in." Sinclair said. "It'll be very useful for swimming so that no one falls off the waterfall and almost drowns." 

Abby shot Sinclair a glare before retuning her stare at the wall. Not one on the hundred side of the table dared breathe and looked everywhere but Abby. Marcus, on the other hand, agreed to it. 

Sinclair then sat down and Octavia glanced at Clarke and Bellamy. They both nodded and she stood up and took a deep breathe. "I would like to address this council." 

"Go, O." Marcus said and leaned back in his seat. 

"We have been invited to the sign a peace treaty with the boat clan." Octavia said, "Lincoln, our sexy and amazing and wonderful and-"

"O." Bellamy said sharply. Octavia looked at him and then realized she was rambling. "You done?" 

"Right." Octavia cleared her throat. "We have been invited to sign a treaty with the boat clan. Lincoln, our grounder rep, received the invite this morning." 

"What is this treaty about?" Abby asked. 

"Uh...peace, hope and prosperity for us all." Octavia lied. The treaty was really so that the boat clan would provide them with more moonshine. And because monty and Jasper had broken their still last night, the camp had desperate need but Abby and Kane didn't need to know that reason. 

"I think that's just what this camp needs." Abby said. "Peace and hope." She narrowed her eyes at her daughter and Clarke realized she was angry still from the truth or dare game.

"Then it's settled." Octavia clapped her hands together. "We'll all go." 

"All?" Marcus raised his eyebrows, assuming that it would just be Octavia and Lincoln. 

"Well...you have to go since you're the chancellor and so do Lincoln and I but Clarke, Bellamy and Abby were also invited." Octavia said awkwardly. 

"It'll be like our own little family party." Clarke cheered happily. She fought to keep from laughing as Abby slowly put together her thinking. O and Lincoln were practically married and so were Bellamy and Clarke, making them in laws. Abby was Clarke's mother and Bellamy's mother in law so that made Kane....

"Yes, it'll be very fun." Marcus agreed and Abby only seemed to pale more. 

"Alright, i'll see you all set to go a two hours!" Octavia said. 

"Two hours?" Abby cried. "Why that early?" 

"Uh..because the grounders have this rule where you have to leave like super soon after you get an invite or else it looks like you don't agree to it...and they'll attack you village." Bellamy said, making it sound convincing. 

Both Abby and Kane nodded very seriously and walked out to being packing. Clarke, O and Bellamy high fived. "It worked!"

"Finally." Came a relieved voice. Raven, Wick and Lincoln were scrambling out from a hidden panel in the wall. "I thought your meeting would never end." Raven cried. 

"It's, like, so boring." Wick said. "But, hey, part three's in motion." 

"Are you sure your friends are going to do this?" Clarke asked Lincoln. Lincoln drew himself up to full height. 

"My people will always want to help bring to people closer together." He said. "And as long as Kane and Abby don't figure out what they're doing, everything will be fine." 

Lincoln had been writing to his friend, the leader of the boat people. Lincoln had mentioned how annoyed everyone at camp was with their two leaders, not admitting their love. Lincoln's friend was more than happy to help bring them closer. 

"I really hope this doesn't overwhelm my mom." Clarke sighed. "She's not super comfortable with strange grounder men." 

"I'd be more worried about what Kane'll do when those grounders make a move." Bellamy said with a laugh. 

"Then he better claim her." Lincoln said. "But that's the whole point, isn't it? To make them claim each other." 

"We're evil geniuses." Raven grinned. "Now you all should go get packed. You have two people with relationship issues to deal with."   
\--------------------------  
"Wick, what the hell is THAT?" Marcus shouted two hours later as Wick came around with a fuzzy black and white creature with four legs and a long neck.

"It's that llama you always dreamed of." Wick cried. "After I saw you reading a book on it, i went ahead and got it for your birthday." 

"My birthday's not for another five months." Marcus said as Wick took the groups bags and began to load them onto the llama's back. 

"Well who cares." Wick gave a nervous laugh. "I thought you'd like him. He's very loyal and loving, just don't try and sit on him. He'll carry your luggage though." 

"Yo Wick, what happened to all of our bags and...what the heck is that?" Clarke had just rounded to corner with Lincoln, Bellamy, Abby and O in tow. The llama looked up at them and opened it's mouth. It's tongue flopped out, retardidly, and it's eyes crossed. 

"It is Bob the llama." Wick said, patting it on the back. "He's Marcus's new pet." 

"Alllllrrrriiiiggggghhhhtttt." Was all Octavia managed to drawl out as they watched the llama flip it's long tongue over the back of it's head before pulling it back in. She sent Marcus an odd look and Marcus struggled to explain that he didn't want the odd creature. 

"We should go." Abby said. "It's almost time to leave or else they'll attack us and all, apparently." 

"Well hello there." Said and deep and rich voice that none of them recognized. They all looked around for the source of the noise. 

"Who said that?" Lincoln called out. 

"Well hello there." Said the voice again. Everyone managed to latch on where the sound came from. 

"Did... Did that llama just speak?" Clarke asked in horror. The llama turned to her and it's tongue lolled out again. 

"Yeah." Octavia said, her voice much to high and clearly terrified. "Marcus, what is wrong with your pet?" 

"Well hello there." The llama said again, resting it's head on Abby's shoulder. He nestled up against her hair and neck. Abby froze and her eyes shot to look at the llama, which was staring stupidly at her.

"Hi?" Her voice said, extremely high and she looked around for help but everyone else was clearly too terrified to respond. 

The llama pulled back and stared right into the pale and terrified face of Abby. "You're pretty." It said rather dumbly. 

Abby stared at it before giving a half terrified sob and shriek and stumbled backwards, tripping over the last of the bags and landing on the ground with a thud. Abby then crawled behind Clarke and Bellamy. 

"Hey." Marcus hit the llama on the head. "Watch yourself." The llama looked ashamed. The others stared at Marcus and the llama as if they were sure they were seeing things. 

"Why is it speaking?" Came Abby's voice from behind Clarke and Bellamy. 

Wick crossed his arms, thinking long and hard about the question. He finally uncrossed them, snapping his fingers and said, "must be from radiation." 

"Marcus; you're walking with the llama." Octavia said and Marcus sighed. She leaned towards Wick and muttered, "what did you give it?" 

"Just a shot of something we found in Tsing's lab." Wick said with a shrug. "Can't be too harmful now, can it?"   
\-----------------------------------

Five hours later, the group travailing to the village had finally managed to make it. Marcus held tight to the llama's reigns the whole trip which sadly resulted in him being unable to speak with Abby. Bob the llama had grown increasingly more annoying with each passing hour. No one, however, wanted to carry their things so the llama stayed. 

"I think Wick hates us." Octavia mumbled as Bob the llama frolicked past them. "Only someone who truly wants someone to suffer will force people to spend time with a talking llama." 

"That or he gave us all jobi nuts and we're imagining this." Lincoln said with a snort. 

"Not funny." Bellamy and Clarke both said, remembering their rather unpleasant encounter with those nuts. 

The outskirts of the Village of the boat people (OceanCI) came into their view. Marcus stopped them and proceeded to tie Bob the llama to a nearby tree and unloaded their luggage. 

"We're not taking this thing in." He said with a pointed glare at the llama. Everyone proceeded to carry their things towards the city. 

A tough looking old man and woman came out of the gates to greet them. They both wore the traditional grounder clothing and face paint.

"We need to disarm." Lincoln told them and he handed them his sword. Octavia yanked her sword out of her holder and glared at the old man as he took it. Both Bellamy and Marcus teared up as they looked down at their guns. After Abby and Clarke (and O in Bellamy's case), the guns were their next loves. 

They mournfully passed over their weapons to the two grounders before letting them lead them into the city. A tall grounder woman and man greeted them at the center of the city. 

"Welcome skai kru kom our stegeda!" The woman greeted them. "Ai laik luna en disha ste garen, ai general." (Welcome Sky people to our village. I am Luna and this is Garen, my general.) 

Lincoln stepped foreword, fulfilling his role as Grounder negotiator. "Heya luna. disha ste okteivia, ai claim. bilaik ste klark gon the skai kru en her claim, belomi. disha ste our leader, marcus, en our fisa, abi."   
(Hello Luna. This is Octavia, my claim. That is Clarke of the sky people and her claim, Bellamy. This is our leader, Marcus, and our healer, Abby) 

Luna smiled warmly and bowed to each of them. Garen eyes them all with great interest before glancing at Lincoln, who nodded and activated his part of the plan. 

"Your fisa ste lovley. ste em claimed?" Garen asked Lincoln, staring intently at Abby. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. (Your healer is lovely. Is she claimed?) 

"no. ai nou belive so" Lincoln said with a glance at Abby. Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy snickered at his reply (no i do not believe so), all being able to understand the language. Marcus knew enough to stumble through and his ears picked up "healer" and "lovely" and "claimed". 

"Are they talking about me?" Abby muttered to her daughter. 

"Yeah the General said you were lovely." Clarke told her mother. Abby blinked several times and stared at the man. 

"Ai would like kom claim her. do yu don any objections?" Garen asked Luna and Lincoln, the rep. Both shook their heads and Garen smiled. He and Lincoln had discussed this next part in great detail, as to assure Marcus would say something. 

Garen walked over to Abby and threw her over his shoulder like she weighted nothing. Abby screamed, startled, and Garen began to walk away with her hanging over his shoulder as she struggled. He headed towards his cabin which held a great big sign reading his name and occupation. 

"Hey! What-what is he doing?" Marcus cried as he watched Garen walk away with a furious Abby. 

"He is claiming her." Luna said, practically shouting so Abby could hear. "When a man likes a woman, he is permitted to take her off with him to mark her as his." 

"So men can go around picking up women as they please?" Marcus said in horror. Abby had heard Luna's comment and began to cry, not wanting to be marked.

"No! Please, put me down right now. I don't even know you!" She screamed as she kicked her legs, trying to hit him in the face. 

"Only if they are not claimed, or dating/married as the sky people say. This is very common in our culture, Kane." Lincoln said to him. Marcus stared at him in horror before turning to see Clarke, O and Bellamy's reactions. 

Clarke had done a wonderful job of pretending to be scared for her mother. "Marcus...we can't let that man touch her!" That seemed to terrify Marcus. Octavia and Bellamy just faked a look of shock. 

"No, no. She's claimed! She's claimed! I claimed her!" Marcus burst out to Luna, seeing it as they only solution to the problem. They others gasped and Luna called out to her general. 

"the fisa has been claimed already. em ste the leader's claim!" She called to Garen. (The healer has been claimed already. She is the leader's claim.) 

Looking disappointed, Garen turned and carried the still crying Abby on his shoulder back to Marcus. He gave him a jealous look before dropping Abby to him. Marcus had been expecting him to set Abby beside him and not drop her so that her could hold her bridal style. Marcus tried to catch her and last moment and they both ended up sprawled on the ground. 

"I am so happy for you!" Clarke cried and hugged the now leaf and dirt covered people. Bellamy and Lincoln shook Marcus's hand. 

Abby was just stunned and patted the top of Clarke's head as she hugged her tightly. She glanced around for some sort of expiation but receive none. 

"I shall have your beds prepared." Luna said and she and Garen bowed out and left. Garen shot Marcus one annoyed glance before vanishing into the village. 

"Would someone please tell me why that man was going to..claim, you say...me?" Abby asked, wiping away her tear tracks. 

"He liked you and it's alright in our culture to carry a woman to our homes and make love to them." Lincoln said and Abby gave a little sob. "Marcus saved the day by telling us the truth about your relationship. I'm sorry I didn't tell Luna that Abby was your claim. I didn't know about you guys." 

"I knew it was only a matter of time until the truth came out!" Bellamy laughed. 

"What?" Abby turned to look at Marcus for his own explanation. 

"I told Luna that you were my claim." Marcus told her. "It was the only way to stop that man from taking you." 

"Wait..." Clarke narrowed her eyes at Marcus. "You guys aren't a thing? You just lied to the grounders to save my mother from that crazy dude?" 

"No, Clarke. Marcus and I are most certainly not a 'thing.' We're just friends." Abby said in shock. The others all looked embarrassed and looked at the ground. 

"Shh!" Octavia scolded. "You need to keep your voice down. If Garen hears that, he'll be back for you, Abby. Since Marcus said he was your claim, you guys are gonna have to look like a couple or else."

The horror written across Abby was face hilarious but Marcus's look of glee was much better. The four struggle to contain their laughter as Luna approached. 

"You cabins are ready." She told them and lead them to a series of small yet quaint cabins. "The first one is for Klark of the ski kru and her claim. Lincoln and Octavia have the next one and your leader and fisa have the last one." 

Snickering at the horror that crossed Abby's features again, the all entered their cabins to unpack their things. Each cabin had a small open living area and dining area. At the back of the room were two doors. One lead to the bathroom, which consisted of a huge bathtub and toilet and sink. The other lead to the bedroom. It was a large and spacious room with a large dresser and large kingsized bed. A series of rose petals that formed the shape of a heart lay across the covers. 

"Congratulations on your recent announcement." Marcus read the card left on the bed. "That's nice of them." 

"Yeah." Abby's voice was strained and Marcus turned to her in concern. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her, carefully looking straight into her eyes. 

"Yep." Her voice said, high and horrified. 

"Abby...did you not want me to save you from that man?" Marcus asked, feeling his heart snap in two. 

"No, no I did, really. I just didn't realize that this was going to to be solution." Abby said. 

"Are you really that uncomfortable around me?" Marcus asked, feeling hurt. 

"No, Marcus you're a great guy!" Abby insisted. "But...I haven't been, well, with anyone except Jake, real or fake and i guess it's just weird." 

"So you're saying I'm the only person you've kissed since Jake died." Marcus asked, feeling shocked that such a good looking woman hadn't done anything since her husband died. 

Abby only nodded and then jumped at the knock on the door. Clarke and Bellamy pushed their way in. Bellamy laughed at the rose petals on the bed, making Abby's cheeks turn bright red. 

"It's almost time for the feast." Clarke told them. "Let's go." Bellamy swung his arm around Clarke's shoulders and the two exited the room. Kane and Abby followed quickly, Abby standing a good distance from Kane. 

Out of the blue appeared Garen. Marcus swerved and grabbed Abby's hand, interlocking their fingers. It almost felt natural, holding her hand. Garen stared at them, angry at Marcus and eyeing up Abby. Clarke and Bellamy hugged at the sights of their plan working well. 

The dining hall looked a lot like the one in TonDc. It had a long wooden table running down the center and several boat people sitting opposite. Marcus sat across from Luna and Abby sat to his right. The others filled in on either side of them. To her horror, Garen came and sat directly across from Abby. 

Luna gave a welcome speech that Abby didn't hear because Garen was staring at her from across the table, licking his lips. Clarke and the others contained their laughter. Marcus shot the man a glare that said 'back off'. 

They all sat down and began to eat a rather mouthwatering diner of turkey and deer. Garen glanced over at Lincoln, who nodded and he grinned. A moment later, across from him, Abby jumped violently in her seat. 

She had finally thought that Marcus had scared the man off until she felt someone's foot graze across her thigh, making her jump violently. Garen grinned sweetly at her and Marcus's hand landed on her thigh in a comforting tone. 

Not going to lie, she liked Marcus's hand resting there and he kept it there for the rest of dinner, sending glares at Garen. Thankfully, the rest of dinner ran smoothly. 

Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were walking back from diner with Marcus and Abby following them. The younger crowd was giggling loudly at some joke Octavia had just told. 

"Did I ever tell you that Wick thought Indra and I would make a good couple?" Marcus asked Abby. Abby laughed loudly and Marcus felt that it was music. 

"No. Why on earth would he think that?" Abby laughed at him. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to know." Laughed Marcus. By now the kids were to far ahead to make them out in the darkness. "Oh no." He swore. 

Garen came strolling towards them. Marcus grabbed Abby's hand began to pull her away. They huddled in the darkness of a cabin, giggling. Garen appeared around the corner. 

"What are we going to do?" Abby whispered in fear. Marcus raked his brain before coming up with an answer. 

"This." He said and before she could ask what that was, he kissed her. He heard her muffled gasp of surprise before kissing back. Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He didn't care if this was all fake, he just wanted to savor the moment. 

Garen froze at the sight of them before turning back and vanishing into the darkness.   
\----------------------------/

"I think your plan worked!" Garen said as he appeared in O and Lincoln's cabin a few moments later. He was grinning evilly. The others looked up from the board game they were playing. 

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked as he rolled the dice and moved his little yellow piece. 

"They saw me and ran off to hide. I followed and Kane was kissing her to get me to back off!" 

"Yes!" Clarke and Octavia cheered and danced around the room. Lincoln took their distraction and moved their pieces back a few spaces. Cheater! 

"Hey, here they come!" Bellamy said, seeing them from out the window. Everyone hurried over and pressed their faces to the glass. 

"Well that's one way to get rid of an unwanted annoyance." Abby was saying. 

"Well it was most certainly enjoyable." Marcus said. Abby tripped over her own feet in shock. "What do you think?" 

"It's fake, Marcus. Don't think that this changes anythting." Abby snapped and stormed inside. Marcus watched her go before throwing his hands up into the air and sighing. 

"You've done it now, Marcus!" He sighed. "Now, she'll hate you forever!" 

"Mom!" Clarke cried angrily. "Look what you've done. This was suppose to be the part when you realize that you're suppose to be together." 

"We'll figure out another way, Clarke!" Bellamy promised.   
\-----------------------------  
The next morning, Marcus signed the treaty with Luna and they prepared to leave. Lincoln hugged his grounder friends and thanked them for the opportunity they had been given. He was speaking mostly about the Abby and Kane situation more than the treaty. 

Garen leaned in and kissed Abby's cheek. "It was wonderful meeting you. I hope to see you again soon." 

"I don't." Abby smiled sweetly and Garen's smile faltered. He turned and hugged Clarke and Octavia. 

"Thanks for trying." They whispered to him. Soon they were off, heading back to Camp Jaha with Clarke, Bellamy and Lincoln hiding the pieces for a new moonshine still in their jackets. 

"Hey, Marcus?" Clarke said as they neared the spot where Bob was. "Where's Bob?" 

Sure enough, Bob the llama was gone. Marcus clapped gleefully. "I was hoping he'd get lost." 

They reached camp just in time to see Raven and Wick come running to greet them. They took one look at the disappointed faces of Clarke, O, Bellamy and Lincoln to know that their plan had failed. 

"Where's Bob?" Wick asked at once. 

"He must have gotten lost." Marcus said with a shrug. 

"Well then, it's a good thing i found him and set him up a place here at camp." Wick said. Marcus glared at him and Wick saw the glare. Then he took off running with Marcus chasing behind him.   
\------------------------------  
Operation: Fake Couple  
Result: Failed   
Casualty: Wick (gee, what a surprise) for returning Bob the llama.   
Conclusion: MORE EXTREME MEASURES!!!!!!!!

Report by: C. Griffin, O. Blake, B. Blake and ?. Lincoln


	4. Chapter 4

Operation admit 4

"It's been five months, three weeks and seven days since Kane and Abby should admitted their love ALREADY!" Wick shouted into the air. 

"Hey zip it, Wick." Lincoln sighed. Wick, Bellamy and Lincoln were currently walking thought the woods, searching for a certain leaf that would help improve Monty and Jaspers moonshine. 

"What? We're the only ones out here and anyone who would hear would agree with us." Wick said with an evil laugh. 

"I hope bob the llama hears that and mauls you for saying that someone else is in love with Abby." Bellamy said with a grin. Bob had mysteriously escaped a week ago and no one had seen him since. Everyone was pretty sure Marcus let the llama go because he was wreaking havoc around the camp. (Bob managed to cause three mental breakdowns, multiple tears and at least five fires. Somehow the llama started fires. We know. )

Wick glanced around nervously and Bellamy and Lincoln laughed. They continued down the path they were taking, talking about their significant others. 

"Hello there." Came a voice and then Bob the llama hoped in front of them. All three men screamed in horror before Bob the llama looked around, clearly concerned as to why they were screaming. It then took off running away from them as if it thought they were screaming about a wild panther. 

"I'll be back." Bellamy said, holding up his gun. "I'm going go take care of something real quick." He took off running in the direction of the llama. 

Wick and Lincoln stood there awkwardly for several moments. There was snap of twigs and they turned to see the source of the noise. Wick and Lincoln ninja rolled over to the trees and peered out from behind them. 

Abby was a few meters away, gathering medical plants. She was completely absorbed in what she was doing and didn't see the two behind her. 

Wick turned to look at Lincoln with a grin. "You thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?" 

"Yep." Lincoln grinned. He pulled out a gag and blind fold. "That old ice nation shack is about a mile from here. It's the perfect place." 

"Okay, I'll distract her and you subdue her." Wick said and he and Lincoln pulled on ski masks they had in their pockets (don't ask why). They crept up behind Abby and Wick tapped her on the shoulder. Abby turned around her eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of the two men in ski masks. 

"Hello, can we interest you in a vacation to-?" Wick began but suddenly was knocked to the ground as Abby punched him and stumbled back, screaming. 

"Ow, what was that for?" Wick cried as he struggled to get up from the forest ground. Abby was screaming and turned to run. Lincoln acted quickly and smacked her on the head with a log. She dropped like a sack of potatoes. 

"Oh crap!" Lincoln said as the healer crumpled to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Wick cried in horror. "You weren't suppose to hit her that hard!" 

"I didn't mean to!" Lincoln shouted. "Oh crap, Clarke's gonna kill me for knocking her mom out." 

"Oh come on, let's tie her up." Wick sighed. He tied Abby's hands together and Lincoln gaged her. Abby was extremely loudmouthed and they didn't want her alerting the camp. Lincoln tossed the unconscious healer over his shoulder. 

"Hey guys!" Bellamy shouted as he hurried over. Both Lincoln and Wick glanced at each other. How was Bellamy going to take this? 

"Good news!" Bellamy called. "Bob the llama got chased into the gorilla pit, isn't that- um, is that Abby?" 

"Uhhh....yyyyyeeeeaaahhhhh." Wick said looking at the ground. "Lincoln came up with an idea to get Kane and Abby to confess their love." 

"What? You were part of it too!" Lincoln said in outrage. 

"Oh okay." Wick sighed. "We're going to take Abby to that 'secret' Ice Nation hideout and tell Kane that the ice nation kidnapped her so he'll go and save her."

"You did what?" Bellamy asked. "I was gone for two minutes and you two decide to kidnap Abby?" 

"It's for a good cause?" Lincoln tried. 

"This is brilliant!" Bellamy cried. "Why didn't I think of it before. Let's go!"   
\---------------------------------

About ten minutes later, the boys reached the 'secret' ice nation hideout. Thankfully, it had been abandoned for years and there was no sign of life anywhere. The entered the small hideout and tossed Abby into a room. Bellamy then preceded to tie her feet for good measure. 

"We should probably write a letter to Marcus to let him no that the *wink* ice nation *wink* has taken Abby." Wick said. 

Bellamy pulled out a piece of paper scrawled out a note. He held it for the two others to examine. They both grinned, impressed. "He'll fall for it." 

"Okay, we need to stage the kidnapping." Lincoln said. He lifted up a bag full of fake horse prints and Ice Nation spearheads. "All we have to do is make it look like there was a major kidnapping!" 

"Okay. I'll stay here and make sure Abby doesn't escape and you two go and stage your kidnapping." Bellamy said. Lincoln and Wick skipped away until they reached the clearing where Lincoln had clobbered Abby. They stamped the fake horse prints into the ground as they went. 

"Okay, you mark up the trees with that spear." Lincoln said as he dropped a few spear tips and rolled them in the dirt. "That's what the ice nation does." 

When Lincoln turned around, Wick had finished his carving. "That's not what I meant when i told you to mark the trees." 

Wick had carved "THE ICE NATION WAS HERE!" Into the tree. 

"Lincoln, Wick! There you are!" Raven, Clarke and Octavia had just come into the clearing. "We've been looking all over for you!" 

"Oh crap!" Raven had just spotted the markings on the tree. "We need to go before the Ice Nation comes back."

"No relax! They're not here!" Lincoln calmed Raven. "Wick's just an idiot." 

"Where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked at once. 

"He's back at the 'secret' ice nation hideout. We found a new way to convince Kane and Abby they love each other." Wick said. 

"Really!" Octavia cried, clapping her hands. 

"Yeah, we'll show you." Lincoln said and they headed back to the hideout. Bellamy greeted them at the door and said, "keep your voices down." He turned to Lincoln and Wick and said, "she's awake!" 

"So," Raven asked quietly, "What's the plan?" 

"We staged an ice nation kidnapping. Kane will be so worried that he'll just have to confess." Bellamy said. 

"Well, who'd you kidnap?" Octavia asked. 

A muffled cry of agitation came from the room behind them. Then there was the sound of something kicking the dirt floor. 

"What's that?" Clarke asked. She opened the door and peered in. 

"Clarke, no!" Wick hissed.Thankfully, Abby's eyes had been blindfolded so she couldn't see Clarke. She was furiously trying to escape her bonds and gag. Clarke promptly closed the door. 

"You kidnapped my mom?" Clarke hissed in fury. If looks could kill, the boys would be dead. 

"It was a necessary thing." Lincoln said with a shrug, praying Clarke wouldn't kill him. 

"You kidnapped my mother?" Clarke said, sounding as if she couldn't believe it. 

"Clarke, you know Kane'll come running to save her right?" Octavia sighed. 

"Exactly. That's why we have to get this note to him. If he comes, he'll have admitted he loves her." Wick said and held up the note.

"Can you guys help us?" Lincoln asked the girls. Raven and Octavia nodded eagerly while Clarke still looked shocked. Raven hit her and then she nodded. 

"Awesome, here's the plan."   
\-----------------------------

An hour later, Clarke and Bellamy strolled into the council room to find Marcus sitting over some plans for an anti llama gate. He waved at them in greeting. 

"Hey Marcus, you seen Abby?" Bellamy asked. 

"No, actually. I was suppose to meet her here to go over these plans twenty minutes ago but she hasn't shown. I'm getting worried that something might have happened to her." Marcus replied.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine." Clarke laughed, somewhat unconvincingly. "We just need to talk to her about our wedding plans." 

"Wedding plans?" Marcus said in shock. "When did you guys get engaged?" 

"Wow, he really is out of the loop." Bellamy said to Clarke. He turned back to Marcus to lie. "Like ten minutes ago, duh." 

"Oh, um wow, congratulations!" Marcus said with a smile. "That's big-" 

"KANE!" Octavia and Lincoln, on cue, burst into the room, breathing like they had just run a marathon. Octavia waved a note in the air, gasping. 

"What's wrong?" Marcus said at once, standing up. Octavia slammed the note down on the table. 

"Read it!" She gasped!

Dear Kane of the Sky People,   
We were out in your neck of the woods and stumbled across your healer. Now, being our kind and loving selves, we decided to kidnap her. Now you should rescue her but only if you truly love her (you know what we do to people that leaders love). If you don't truly love her, well you know how this'll end. Mwhaha!   
With lots of hate,   
Your favorite Ice Nation!   
P. S. we're totally not hiding out at our old base. 

"Oh my god!" Marcus cried, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my god!" 

Clarke and Bellamy were reading the note on the table. Clarke made a great show of gasping and clinging to Bellamy. Bellamy only asked, "What does the ice nation do to people leaders love?" 

"Oh, you know, they just torture 'em for a while and then cut off Abby's head and sent it back to Marcus. No big deal really." Octavia said. 

"If it's no big deal, then why did you bring this to him?" Bellamy asked his sister. 

"I don't know. Maybe Kane loves her. Do you love Abby, Kane? Enough to go and bring her back from those evil ice men?" Lincoln shot back. 

"Yes." Marcus said and everyone gasped in fake shock. "I, I mean, yes, we need Abby at this camp to keep it running." 

"It says only if you truly love her, Kane. It would be so rude to just barge in with a different reason." Lincoln pointed out. 

"Yeah and Abby's not a camp right now and it's running fine." Octavia said. 

"What are you gonna do?" Clarke cried as she latched herself onto Marcus. "What does your heart tell you?" She was laying it on thick. 

"I do truly love Abby...as a friend." Marcus said somewhat hesitantly. 

"But that's not what we- i mean they, meant!" Bellamy cried. "It means if you love love her." 

"Oh come on Marcus! I've seen the way you look at my mom! You love her and now you have to save her!" Clarke cried, stamping her foot onto the ground. 

"You know what!" Marcus cried. "You're right. I've kept my feelings hidden for to long, it's time to let them out. I'm going to rescue Abby and then tell her how i feel!" 

"You go, Kane!" Bellamy cheered and slapped him on the back. Marcus grabbed his gun next to him. 

"Woah, woah!" Lincoln grabbed Kane's arm. "You don't need that!" 

"But these are dangerous kidnappers. I might have to shoot my way through the save the woman I love!" Marcus cried. 

"Trust me, they won't like getting shot!" Lincoln said and Marcus put the gun back on the table. He straighten his jacket and turned to the door. He paused on the way out. 

"Don't tell Abby yet. I want to do it when we're both ready!" Marcus said and he walked out. Once the door was closed, the four did a happy dance. 

"That's one outa two!" Clarke cried.  
\-----------------------

"Target one is on his way to you." The radio crackled and Raven and Wick, dressed as Ice men, looked over at it.

"Roger that, team." Wick said. "We're ready for him." 

He and Raven peered out over the top of the hideout. They were both buzzing with excited energy and also nerves. If Kane or Abby found out they were behind it, they were dead. 

"Target 1 in sight." Raven said as she caught sight Kane running through the woods. She and Wick slid down off the roof and hurried down to the first floor. 

Wick was loading something into a cross bow while Raven watched Kane thought the binoculars. She glanced over at Wick before turning back to the binoculars. She froze when she realized what she was looking at. 

"What are you doing?" Raven shrieked at her boyfriend. 

"What does it look like? I'm loading a cross bow in case Kane decided to attack us." Wick said. 

"No, no, no. Give me that." Raven hissed at Wick. She grabbed hold of one side and Wick grabbed the other side. They both yanked on either side and suddenly the crossbow fired. 

"Oh crap." Wick said at once. They watched as the arrow went sailing in the direction of Kane. He ducked at the last minute and the arrow landed with a thud into the tree behind him. 

"Hey!" Kane roared. "Check yourself before you wreak yourself." 

"Sorry!" Wick shouted. "Won't happen again." 

Raven turned to look at Wick in disbelief. "Are you an idiot?" 

"Well I-"

"That was rhetorical." Raven snapped. Kane was getting closer to the hideout and she and Wick slid down to the main level. They had to put some effort into this "kidnapping." 

They climbed down the steps and into the main level. Wick hurried to meet Kane at the door. Raven hurried into the room and dragged Abby out and sat her down on a chair. She pulled out the dagger O had given her and leaned against Abby's chair, holding the knife loosely. Kane burst in, glaring and looking panicked. His eyes found the bound, blindfolded and gagged woman and turned to horror. 

"Let her go!" Marcus said at once. His eyes darted between Raven and Wick, dressed as Ice Warriors, and Abby.

"No." Wick said. Raven gave a growl and tightened her grip on the knife and lowered herself to point the tip at Abby. 

"What do you want with her?" Marcus snarled. 

"Secrets." Raven said. She gave another growl for good measure. Marcus's eyes turned to an extra crossbow on the table and both Raven and Wick felt nervous. 

Marcus dove for it at the same time Wick and Raven did. The boyfriend and girlfriend collided with an "ugh" and fell to the floor. Marcus pointed the cross bow at them and they both tossed their hand into the air. 

"We'd like to talk!" Wick said at once.

"What are you asking?" Marcus growled, jabbing the crossbow at them. 

"Ummm....let us go and you can have her." Raven said, terrified. "That's all." 

"Go?" Marcus blinked. Then he lowered the crossbow and Wick an Raven bolted to the door. They ran out, shedding their disguises and running into the woods. 

Meanwhile Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln and O had made their way over to the upper level using a ladder they brought. They climbed to the upper level and peered in the skylight.

Marcus dropped the crossbow and hurried to Abby. He untied the blindfold and tossed it away. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. Marcus removed the gag from her mouth. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her at once. She nodded, speechless, as she stared at him. He untied her hands and rubbed them gently. 

"Are you sure your okay? I was so worried about you. Did they hurt you?" Marcus asked again. He pushed a few stray pieces of her hair out of her face. She shook her head several times. 

"She's in shock." Clarke groaned and then hit Lincoln. "You've traumatized my mother." 

Abby suddenly took Kane's face in her hands. She place them on either cheek and smiled at him. Then, without warning, she pulled Kane close to her and kissed him. Kane kissed her back eagerly. 

"Maybe not." Lincoln shot back with an evil grin. Then Abby pulled back and looked at Marcus in confusion. Her hands dropped from his face and into her lap. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She said and stood up, pushing Marcus backwards. She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm just in shock." 

"Abby, I-"

"No need. Thank you for saving me Marcus." Abby said and turned to the door. 

"Abby wait! I need to tell you something." Marcus said. Abby's hands dropped from the doorknob. 

"Yes?" 

"Abby, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now and I just wanted to say that I l-" 

"OWWWWW!" Someone screamed.

"What was that?" Abby asked at once. She glanced around, searching for the noise. 

"Who the hell put this bear trap here?" Wick's voice screamed. 

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Clarke groaned. Octavia smacked her head off the ground. 

"What is it you wanted to say to me?" Abby asked Marcus. 

"I um..." Marcus had lost all confidence. "I like your hair." 

"Oh my god." Bellamy faced palmed. "What is my life?" 

"Thanks." Abby smiled brightly before turning to go. "We should get back before Wick blows up something at camp." 

Marcus nodded and followed her back, looking crestfallen. They others watched them go in horror, shaking their heads in disbelief. 

"I am going to kill Kyle Wick right now. I'll be back in a moment." Octavia said with a snarl. The others readily agreed to help her. 

Wick was hanging upside, a few meters up in the air. His right ankle was wrapped in a tight cord that had ripped him up from the ground. He waved at them. "A little help?"

"Leave him there." Raven snarled. "This idiot blew the plan. This is your punishment." She told Wick. 

"Ahh, come on guys." Wick cried. "Help a brother out." 

Lincoln tossed him a knife and Wick managed to catch it. "Cut yourself down." They all began to walk to camp, grumbling about their ruined plan. 

"Guys I dropped the knife. Will someone come back and help me?" Wick's voice shouted, far off. They ignored him and kept going.

"Guys?" 

"Hello?"   
\----------------------------------  
Operation: Kidnapping  
Result: failed  
Causality: (let me guess) Wick. P.s. he made it back, he's fine.   
Concussion: we don't even know what this is anymore.

Report by: C. Griffin, B. Blake, O. Blake, R. Reyes, K. Wick and ? Lincoln.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry this took so long :(

Operation: Hit and Run

"That's it." Bellamy said with a sigh. He leaned back onto Clarke and then turned to the rest of his group of friends. "Kane and Abby are going to confess or i don't think i'll be able to go on." 

"And how do you propose we do that?" Octavia asked her brother in irritation. 

"We could just lock them in a room for a while until they confess." Wick said. Everyone turned to look at him in disappointment. 

"Wick...." Clarke sighed, rubbing her temples, "just go." 

"Why does everyone hate my ideas?" Wick sighed and stood up and turned to leave the roof of the ark. 

"It's a good thing you're good lookin', babe." Raven called after her boyfriend as he disappeared from the top of the ark. 

"Raven!" Clarke suddenly shouted with a clap of her hands. "You gave me the best idea ever!" 

"I'm a genius." Raven gave a grin and gave a hair flip. 

"Marcus loves playing the hero right?" Clarke prompted and the others nodded. "We just have to get Marcus to save her from one of those weird mechanincs-no, not you, Raven- and boom, maybe they'll admit it." 

"Being hit on." Octavia shook her head with an evil grin. "It'll make him jealous and he'll want to prove his dominance over them." 

"How do you know that?" Bellamy asked. 

"Because Marcus is an exact older version of you." Octavia fired back with no shame. The others laughed. 

"All right." Clarke said, taking charge. "Raven, you and O go plan a camp wide bonfire. Lincoln and Bell have fire building duty and someone tell Wick he's going to make Marcus go. I'll make mom come." 

"And if this doesn't work?" Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"We improvise."  
\-----------------------------  
"What Wick?" Marcus growled at the young man was he entered the Council room where he was reading papers. 

"I just wanted to invite you to a-" 

"No!" 

"Oh come on. You don't even know what i was going to invite you to!" Wick cried with with a toss of this hands. 

"I. Don't. Care." Marcus said and turned back to look at his papers. 

"Marcus? Come on dude." 

"No Wick. You have done nothing but ruin my life for the last few months. You've nearly drove me insane with that llama, made Abby hate me and nearly killed me." Marcus said without looking up. 

"Come on." Wick wined like a little boy. "It'll be fun." 

"Your definition of fun and mine are different." Marcus said with a growl towards Wick. 

"Abby will be there." Wick said. "You can finally tell her that you love her there maybe." 

Marcus looked up at Wick and sighed. "No Wick. Abby doesn't feel that way towards me." 

"Oh my." Wick tossed his hands up in the air and walked over to the wall where he slammed his off the wall. "She feels the same way." 

"What?" Marcus gasped, dropping the papers he was reading. "She really loves me?" 

"Yes! Why can't you not figure out she is in love you with too!" 

"You two are driving everyone crazy because we can all see it and everyone else can. Except you too." Wick shouted. "If you don't tell Abby you love her soon, I'll go and find bob the llama and tell him that you love Abby. And you know that llama will kill you our of jealously." 

"Okay, okay." Marcus snarled at Wick. "That damn llama can't come back." 

"So you'll come to the party?" Wick asked excitedly. Marcus gave a sigh and nodded. 

"I promise you, you won't regret it." Wick said and Marcus frowned at the sigh that reached his eyes as they exited the ark. Monty and Jasper had broken out their new still. 

"How did they get ahold of that?" Marcus gave a frown with a nod towards the still. 

"Umm...that's not important." Wick said quickly. 

"Wick? Bob the llama destroyed the last still so how did we get another?" Marcus frowned. 

"Oh look." Wick said, getting the attention off of the question and onto the life of the party. "That weird mechanic is hitting on Abby." 

"What?" Marcus turned to so fast that Wick thought he broke his neck. Sure enough, through the mass of the entire camp at the party, Marcus could make out Abby and the mechanic. "Aw hell no." 

Wick watched with a great deal of pleasure as Marcus stormed over to Abby. Clarke appeared next to him with the same happy grin. "What'd you do to get her here?" 

"I stole her entire set of surgical tools and ran outside. She was forced to chase me outside before i threw them into the fire. Raven actually managed to convince her to stay by making her have a drink." Clarke said with a nod. 

"Well..." Wick said slowly after a few moments of silence. 

"What?" Clarke asked, grabbing a bottle of moonshine from a passing Monty. She gulped down a drink and smacked her lips. 

"Aren't you going to ask me how i got Marcus here?" Wick asked. 

"No." Clarke said and took a drink of her moonshine. "I'm sure you found a way that involved threats of Bob the llama." 

"Sounds about right."  
\-----------------------------  
Abby frowned as Raven took off running towards Octavia, leaving her alone at the drink bar, pondering how they got a new drink bar. Nearly the entire camp was there and the music and laughter was loud. She glanced around for...Marcus? Why would she be looking for him. She didn't like him at-

"Dr. Griffin." Said a happy voice. Abby turned to see a tall, redheaded mechanic inches from her face. He gave a huge smile and Abby could tell he had one to many drinks. 

"Mr. Heck." Abby managed to smile. "How are you?" 

"I'm just dandy and you can call me Jared. I think we're past formalities, Abby. " The mechanic said happily. "I noticed you looked very lonely tonight." 

"Me? Oh, oh no." Abby said at once. "Raven just left to check up on her boyfriend. He's probably puking right now." She gave a fake laugh. "You know how kids get." 

"Oh yes." Jared said with a laugh. "They couldn't get any closer, those kids." 

"No." Abby mused, taking a sip from the mysterious moonshine still. 

"We could you know." Jared said and Abby chocked on her drink. She began to cough violently and Jared began to rub her back, thinking it was soothing. 

"I was thinking that we should get out of here and have a party of our own." Jared said to her, grabbing her arm. 

"Please don't touch me." Abby managed to say once she stopped radiating shock. 

"I thought you liked it." Jared said. Abby yanked her arm from his grasp and tried to walk away. Jared stepped in front of her. "Okay, okay. Maybe i was to foreword." 

"Really?" Abby said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She moved to dodge around him but he stepped in front of her. 

"It's just...it think you're a beautiful woman and i'm a pretty good lookin' guy and you're smart and i'm smart. I really like you and-" Jared kept talking and Abby looked for some kind of escape.

"Um...i just remembered! I have to go and find Clarke and, um, tell her that, um, her goldfish died." Abby said. "It's really important." 

"Well then i'll come with you. After all, she'll be my step daughter soon." 

"Excuse me?" Abby blinked, freezing in place. 

"Oh come on Abby!" Jared threw his hands in the air and a large portion of moonshine sloshed out from his bottle. "You and I are going to get married." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her into a hug.

"Would you leave me alone?" Abby snarled at him, pulling against his grasp. 

"Are you bothering Dr. Griffin, Mr. Heck?" Came a deep familiar voice. Oh thank god, Abby thought, Marcus is my knight in shining armor. Oh my; i did not just think that. 

"No, Chancellor. Not at all." Jared said, releasing Abby and backing away with his hands raised as if Marcus would shoot him. And Marcus probably would. "I'll just go now and...get us drinks.." Jared turned and vanished into the crowd of people. 

"I've never been so happy to see you." Abby said with a sigh. 

"Even more happy than the time i saved you from the ice men?" Marcus gave a chuckle. 

"Oh yes." Abby said with a giggle. 

"Would you like to take a walk?" Marcus asked as they caught sight of Jared again with drinks. 

"Yeah." Abby said urgently and Abby and he took of running towards the woods. They vanished and Clarke and Bellamy grinned. 

"Well done, my dear friend." Bellamy said to Jared Heck. "You have done well, young grasshopper. " 

"He's older than you." Clarke said with a smirk. 

"An expression." Bellamy said and pushed up the brim of his sunglasses that he and Clarke were wearing cuz they looked cool. Even thought it was dark out. 

"Here's your payment." Clarke said in a low voice, glancing around for several moments. 

"No one's looking at us." Jared said annoyed. Clarke gave a sigh and pulled out a brown cloth bag and passed it to Jared. 

"If anyone asks, you didn't get it from us." Clarke said with a jerk of her head. Jared checked the bag and gave a nod. 

"You are sure that Kane isn't going to kill me for this?" Jared asked. "I mean, i don't want him to kill me for that." Jared said. 

"Oh, pssst." Clarke gave a nervous laugh and waved her hands. It was a good thing that she was wearing her sunglasses so he couldn't see the panic in her eyes. "Marcus? He's..."

"Harmless." Bellamy said with a nervous laugh. "You just go and enjoy yourself now." 

Meanwhile....

"And so that's what i told him." Marcus said and Abby laughed loudly. They strolled along the edge of the forest. 

"That's quiet clever." Abby said. 

"Like you." Marcus said. Abby gave a loud gasp and Marcus froze. "I mean you're quiet smart but I didn't mean it-" 

"It's okay." Abby said quietly. Suddenly, above them, water began to fall from the sky. They both gasped as the cold water hit them. 

"What the..." Marcus gaped. 

"It's a hose." Abby said in a frown when she realized it was only raining around them. "Someone wanted us to get wet." Marcus blushed and Abby realized what she said. "Not like that, i mean."

"You know what i find funny..." Abby said after a moment of thought as they stood there in the rain. "Those kids keep putting the two of us together." 

"I'm thinking they're trying to say something to us." Marcus said with a smile. 

"What's that?" Abby said. 

"Well actually, i have to tell you something." Marcus said, gathering his courage. "And i understand if punch me for this." 

"Wait." Abby held up her finger, stopping Marcus, who was leaning towards her. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to kiss you." Marcus said softly, having made up his mind. 

"You've already kissed me." Abby said in confusion. 

"I want to make this one real. I love you, Abigail Griffin." Marcus said softly, gently reaching out to touch her face. 

"What?" Abby whispered. 

"I get that you must hate me and-" 

"No...shut up." Abby said. 

"Look Abby. i'm sorry." Marcus said urgently. "I shouldn't have ever felt this way." 

"Marcus, shut up and listen." Abby said and Marcus stopped and looked at her. "I love you too." She blurted. 

"Abby, I-" 

"Shut up and kiss me." Abby said and Marcus grabbed her hand and kissed her. Abby wrapped her hands around his neck and Marcus picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. 

Suddenly Marcus slipped on the mud from the rain and tumbled over. Both he and Abby landed in the mud which covering them. Abby stared to laugh and so did Marcus. 

"I think Clarke and the others set us up. Everything since that waterfall incident they had been to get you to admit you loved me." Abby laughed. 

"You wanna make them pay?" Marcus raised his eyebrow. Abby smirked.  
\-------------------------------

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Came abby's voice. Clarke and Bellamy froze at the sound and Raven and Octavia shook violently. 

"That doesn't sound good." Wick said. 

"Really? What was your first clue?" Lincoln growled as the all hid in the bushes on the outskirts of the woods. 

"OH COME ON ABBY! I DIDNT MEAN ANY OF THAT?" Marcus and Abby appeared. Abby was furious looking and Marcus was equally angry. 

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN." Abby screamed. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOUT IVE EVER MET. 

"I'M NOT SORRY THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH INDRA." Marcus roared at the back of Abby. 

"I knew it." Wick hissed triumphantly and Lincoln hit Wick on the head. Clarke and Octavia were gaping and Bellamy was groaning. 

"THEN WHY WOULD SOMEONE THINK WE WERE IN LOVE?" Abby screamed. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHO COULD POSSIBLY THINK THAT YOU AND I WOULD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!" Marcus screamed. 

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO US, I'LL KILL THEM!" Abby cried and stormed around angrily while Marcus raged. 

"Go! Run!" Clarke hissed and they all took off running. Clarke froze at the sight of her mother staring at her. 

"MARCUS, I THINK I KNOW WHO TRIED TO SET US UP!" Abby screamed. Marcus clicked his gun. 

"RUN!" Clarke screamed and they fled screaming into the woods.

\-------------------------------  
Operation: hit and run  
Causality: everyone (Marcus tried to kill us)   
Result: SUCESS(THEY ADMITTED IT)   
Report by: C. Griffin, B. Blake, O. Blake, R. Reyes, K. Wick and ? Lincoln.


End file.
